Kaizoku Booken
by Bio-Duck
Summary: Luffy and Zoro find a strange boy on their way to Orange Island. Who is he and where did he come from? Let the adventure begin! NarutoX? pairing not made yet. Expect to be epic length. Now revised and better than insert your favorite thing here.


**Ok then, if you didn't already know from my previous author notes (which should have been taken down) that this is chapter numero uno of the revised Kaizoku Booken. I compared my writing technique to the stories on this site and I think I've made a great improvement on my grammar, structure, and pace of my story. You'll see the differences immediately (maybe ;p). So without further ado, here is the first chapter of Kaizoku Booken! Let's kick some ass!**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demonic/Deep voice"**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece, obviously.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"_It's dark…uhhh…where am I?"_ His eyes opened yet he couldn't see, too blurry. Noises…. Faceless shapes. He moaned as he tried to sit up, but something blocked him. It felt like… restraints?

"Ah… you're finally awakening, just when the fun was about to start."

Panic flew through his mind when he heard that voice; he knew that voice, his voice…..

"You bastard! Where am I!" He screamed, struggling to free himself of the accursed restraints. He was going to kill him, rip him limb from limb. He felt a fuzzy pain in his eyes as its energy flooded his veins and things became a bit clearer.

The man standing over him smiled. "Ah, ah, ah Naruto-kun, that would be telling, now wouldn't it?" he said in his best child-like voice. Naruto screamed bloody murder as he violently tried to free himself.

"**MADARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The man smiled once more before he stuck something in his neck and the world went black again.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_**Unknown place, Unknown Time**_

"**Has the boy been extracted?" rumbled a deep voice. "We don't have much time."**

"**Yes, we got him out before it happened." **

"**Excellent!" exclaimed the voice again, "Port him to the nearest cracked world. We have no time to explain now."**

"**What of this world here?"**

"**Put it in stasis until we figure out what the hell went wrong."**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It was a calm breezy morning on the East Blue; the sun was smiling, the fish were happily swimming, and the seagulls lazily floated on the air currents. It made for one picture perfect scene; only one thing didn't seem to belong. What is it you ask? Why, a little ship sputtering along aimlessly on the ocean.

Now this tiny ship may not seem like a bad thing at first glance, and it isn't, but if you looked at the people, you'd have your answer. Said people in the ship were currently fighting to the death….. over a carrot.

"Its mine damn it, I found it!" Screamed Luffy as he dodged a sword that barely missed his face.

The other man kicked his right leg forward smacking Luffy in the gut before he whipped around and brought another sword strike down towards his face.

"Yeah, you found it!" Yelled Zoro through the sword held in his mouth, "In my bag!"

Luffy swung his head back in the nick of time before crouching low and sweeping Zoro's legs out from beneath him. He greedily threw the carrot in the air before opening his mouth wide. The carrot was a foot from his mouth when the butt end of a sword slammed Luffy's mouth shut. Zoro snatched the carrot from the air and danced away before luffy could smack him.

"Hahaha! The carrot is mine now!" Laughed Zoro. The answer he received, of course, was a fist to the face. And so continued the epic battle for the carrot.

Now, you may be asking (boy you have a lot of questions) yourself, "Why the hell are they fighting over a carrot?" The answer is simple; these two young men were both clueless in the ways of navigating the sea and had been wandering on it for 14 days since their departure from Shells Town.

They ran out of food on the first day.

The two ravenous men kept fighting; both coming close to victory only for it to be snatched away at the last possible moment, until it finally happened… the carrot was accidentally thrown overboard.

Both men watched with tears in their eyes as the carrot flew towards the water and was promptly eaten by a fish.

Zoro was the first to react, quickly whipping his left sword towards Luffy's face. Luffy narrowly ducked under the sword before jabbing at Zorro who was now swinging his right sword at Luffy.

However, before either man could connect, they both had a crippling pain go through them and fell down.

"Ughhh….. I'm soooo hungry!" complained Luffy.

Zoro turned his head and glared at Luffy.

"You know, I find it funny that you're a pirate that has absolutely no navigational skills."

Luffy grinned and sat up.

"Never really thought of it, I've always been wandering." He pointed to Zoro. "You're like me too, wandering and capturing pirates for rewards."

"Hey, hey, I don't remember saying I live completely off of rewards." He sat up and crossed his arms. "I was searching for a man, that's why I went out into sea. But now I can't find my way home….I had no choice but to hunt pirates just to get some money for the living expenses."

Luffy tilted his head. "Oh…. So you're lost?"

"Shut up! You're the one who is lost!"

Zoro huffed and sat back down from his outburst.

"Anyways, how the hell do you expect to get to the Grand Line like this? You need to hurry up and find a crew-mate who knows how to navigate."

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Luffy, "And someone who can cook, someone who can sing…."

Zoro's eye twitched as he tried to tune out his captain's ramblings.

"…I guess we need a doctor…"

Zoro sighed and lay down to snooze away. Luffy just kept on rambling about crew members he'd want until something caught his eye in the water.

"Hey Zoro!"

"_Ignore him…"_

"Zoro!"

"_Sleepy time…"_

"**ZOROOOOOO!**"

"WHAT! For god's sake, WHAT?" screamed Zoro as he flew up and grabbed the bastard by his neck. Luffy grinned and pointed to the water.

"Is that a body in the water?"

Zoro stopped strangling him for a moment to look where he was pointing. He spotted the object right away, as it was a glaring orange, and he dropped Luffy unceremoniously on the deck before grabbing an oar.

"Come on, let's check it out."

The two rowed over to the bobbing orange object and Zoro peered over the side to have a look see.

"Hmmm… looks like it is a body Luffy, help me out here." Together the two hauled the body up and threw it on the deck none too gently. Luffy and Zoro leaned over the body to inspect it.

The person turned out to be a boy no older than them. His hair was a bright blond and he sported the most disgustingly orange jump suit that Zoro had ever seen. But what caught his eye the most was some weird scars on his cheeks that looked like whiskers.

"Cool clothes!" screamed Luffy. He pulled on his shirt and peered at it. "Makes my clothes look pathetic."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Zoro as he shook his head, "Let's see if he's alive at least."

Zoro touched the boy's neck looking for a pulse. It took a while but eventually he felt a faint pulse. He stood up and nodded his head.

"Well… he's alive, but now we're in a worse situation."

Luffy was poking the boy with a stick he got from somewhere when he registered what Zoro said.

"Huh, how so?"

"We're out of food and … out of our way, and now on top of that we have a barely alive guy on our hands," explained Zoro, "You really need to find a navigator when we get to a town."

"Oh yeah! But first we need a cook, someone who sings…" exclaimed Luffy, counting off each person on his fingers.

*twitch*

"… ooh ooh! A robot would be cool!..."

*twitch*

".. I think maybe a doctor, not sure if it's important…"

"IDIOT! What the hell are you going off on!"

The pain returned and both men fell down beside the boy.

"Soooooo hungry….." They both whined simultaneously.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A figure of a woman swept through the deserted streets on Orange Town. She slinked through the shadows towards the only populated building right now. Her mission was simple, steal the map of the Grand Line currently held by the pirates terrorizing this town.

It sounds simple, no? The problem here wasn't that these pirates weren't just any old crew. They were the crew captained by the infamous "Buggy the Clown." Of course, this woman wasn't just any old girl.

Her name was Nami, and stealing from pirates was her life.

She peered at the target from across the street. It seemed that the pirates were too busy partying and didn't bother putting up any sentries.

'_Oh man, this is almost too easy.'_

She took another quick look before bolting from cover and sliding smoothly in next to the target building.

'_Alright Nami, how best to do this…'_

She was a mere twenty feet from the front door but immediately crossed out that idea. It was to risky as the pirates might have someone inside. She didn't want to chance it and find out.

She continued looking around before her eye caught a pipe to the right of her that ran all the way to the roof.

'_Guess it's the hard way.'_

She grinned and started to climb.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Luffy and Zoro were laying there staring at the sky trying to fight off their hunger. It had been around a half hour since they had taken on the boy and he showed no signs of waking anytime soon.

Zoro was slowly drifting off to sleep when something in the sky caught his eye.

"Oh! A bird…"

"Looks pretty tasty…" spoke Luffy. Suddenly he flew up drooling at the mouth. "Let's eat that bird!"

Zoro turned his eyes onto Luffy.

"How are we going to eat it?"

"I'll go get it! Watch my specialty!"

Luffy whipped his arms forward wrapping around the tiny mast of their boat before backing up, further stretching his arms.

"Gomu-Gomu Rocket!" screamed Luffy as he let go of the mast and flew upwards towards the bird at the speed of well… a rocket.

"Oh? Can't believe he thought of that…"

Luffy flew rapidly toward the bird and promptly met it. His head, of course, was the thing that met the bird, and it met the bird's mouth.

"Huh….. Ahhhh!" Screamed Luffy, "Help meeeee Zorooooooo!" His voice faded as the bird continued on it's merry way.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Zoro grabbed both oars and quickly turned the ship towards where the bird was going. He began rowing as if the hounds on hell were nipping at his back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DAMN IT!"

When he caught up to Luffy he was going to kill his captain.

"Uhgg…." Moaned the boy. Zoro's eye twitched as he kept his eyes on the quickly escaping bird.

Oh yes… he was going to kill his captain.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Nami peered over the ledge of the roof. She saw the pirates all dancing about and drinking massive quantities of alcohol. There had to be at least forty pirates scattered about.

'_One bit of good news is I don't see Buggy anywhere…even so…"_

She slowly and silently hauled herself up onto the roof before sliding in next to the tiny shack that held the roof entrance.

'_Now, where in the hell are they keeping that map…'_

"Hey guys, where did Buggy want his map put?" drawled one of the drunk pirates. Nami's eyes widened when she saw the pirate held the map in his hand. She almost laughed.

'_They really are making this too easy.'_

"Duh…" said another pirate dressed like a mime, "All treasure goes in the secret shack behind this building you idiot."

"Oh right!"

The pirate ran towards the roof entrance that Nami was hiding behind and she panicked for a moment. She regained her senses quick enough and flipped over the side of the roof. Grabbing onto the pipe quickly she started sliding down just as she heard the roof door open and slam shut behind the pirate carrying the map.

It took her a few minutes to safely slide down the pipe and land on the ground. She flew behind a nearby crate and waited for the pirate to arrive.

Sure enough, the pirate came waltzing out of the front door a few seconds later. Of course, he now had two friends walking with him. They thankfully didn't notice her and started around to the back of the building.

Nami silently followed the pirates to a small wooden shack hidden behind the building. She waited silently until the clown with the map went inside and deposited the map. She didn't move, hell didn't even breath, until the clowns started walking away.

'_Easy now Nami… not out of the fire yet…'_

She slinked up to the door when she was sure the coast was clear and silently opened it up.

What she saw inside almost made her cry. Huge stacks of gold and valuables were piled high, almost to the roof, but what really brought it all together was the small map rolled up nicely on top.

She slowly reached forward and grabbed the map gently as if it would break.

"Finally… f-finally after all these years," She stuttered out, "The map to the Grand Line is… MINE!" She squealed and began an impromptu dance, jumping and shouting in glee.

*creak*

"One sec guys… just forgot to put this last piece of treasure in."

Nami could of sworn that her heart stopped for a moment. Maybe he wouldn't notice her?

"Yeah, yeah one sec….. Hey! Who the hell are you!"

"Aww shit."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Zoro was quickly becoming even more pissed; the bird that… took Luffy was almost out of sight now, even though his boat was cutting through the water at the speed of a freight train. On top of that, the boy they picked up was showing signs of coming to. Today just didn't seem to be his day…

"HEY YOU! Stop the boat and help us!"

Zoro look over his shoulder into the water and spotted what looked like three clowns floating in the water. Oh it just kept coming didn't it?

"Listen!" He yelled, "I don't have time to stop for you, you're going to have to jump on!"

The men looked startled at that.

"What the hell did you just say!"

Zoro, true to his word, didn't slow down in the slightest as he barreled towards the panicking clowns. Despite their screaming, each one managed to latch onto the boat and haul themselves up.

"You son of a bitch!" Yelled one of the clowns, "Were you trying to run us over!"

"Heh, you're climbing skills aren't bad." Zoro offered them a grin before concentrating on rowing again.

Suddenly one of the men whipped out a knife and held it in Zoro's face.

"Hey you! Stop the boat, it's property of Buggy-sama now!"

Zoro stopped rowing and the pirates felt a shiver go up their spines as he grinned at them.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Naruto Uzumaki let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, but his acute ears picked up on faint voices of people talking.

"We are so sorry…. didn't know you… 'Pirate Hunter Zoro', forgive …"

"You three made me lose track of my friend… if I don't find him, it's going to be your heads!"

Naruto let out another groan and slowly tried to move his arms. They felt heavy, like someone had poured lead in his veins.

'_Where am I…'_

Naruto's eyes widened, suddenly the dark room and Madara came rushing back to him. He must be being transported somewhere! Oh hell no, Naruto Uzumaki wasn't going to let this shit fly.

Zoro eyed the boy from where he was sitting. He had the three clowns do his rowing for him so he could keep an eye on the boy. He'd been moaning for a couple minutes now and Zoro wanted to question him when he woke up.

"Is that guy dead?" Whispered one of the clowns to the others.

"No you idiot, he's moaning!"

"I bet this guy beat him up, he must be a pirate!"

Zoro's eye twitched (a habit that seemed to be forming) as he listened to the clowns whisper amongst each other.

"Oi!" He yelled, "Quit yapping and row damn it!"

The men flinched in fear and shut their mouths before they started rowing as if their lives depended on it; which they did.

Zoro sighed and looked back towards the boy. His eyes widened… wait a second… where the hell was he? He was about to get up when he felt cold steel against his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," breathed Naruto as he pressed the kunai harder against Zoro's neck, "I have some questions for you…"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**That's the first revised chapter done and over with. I finally feel better now that I'm getting rolling on this… again. I already have the next chapter started and it won't be long before we enter new stuff. Now, you see that little review button on the bottom there? Would you be so kind as to click it and tell me if this is any better, or of any improvements I can make in my writing style. Any and all criticism is appreciated and I look forward to reading your comments. Well, that's all for now, see ya next chapter on Kaizoku Booken!**

**Bio-Duck**


End file.
